


In the Shower

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Be My Guy (modern college au) [3]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Gen, Masturbation in Shower, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern college au. Leo and some friends talk about the best place to masturbate.





	In the Shower

"In the shower," Leo said. He was seated at the canteen table next to Zo, and opposite Clarice. Vanessa and Giuliano had just joined them with Vanessa next to Clarice and Giuliano perched on the edge of the bench seat, one leg sticking out as a trip hazard for anyone walking past.

"What are we talking about?" Giuliano asked, cup of coffee halfway to his lips.

"Good places to masturbate," Leo said.

"I don't disagree," Clarice said. "The shower spray, if you get the angle just right can be divine."

Leo gave her a look of surprise. "Right. And it makes clean-up easier. Also why it's good to pee in the shower, and it saves time."

"No! Now that's gross," Clarice said.

"I pee in the shower," Vanessa offered. "All the water often makes me want to go and there's no point getting out, dripping wet, to use toilet and then going back into the shower.

"Really?" Clarice looked to Zo and then Giuliano for assistance. "All of you? What next, defecating in the shower?"

Zo frowned. "Nah, wouldn't go down the drain! Was bad enough when I vomited in there once."

Clarice threw a balled up napkin at him. "Can we have one conversation that doesn't get completely disgusting?"

"We can try, "Leo said, "but I don't think the odds are good while both me and Zo are present."

"Anyway, you're the one mentioned shit," Zo said and Clarice gave a world-weary sigh.


End file.
